


The Game

by JayDick_Hell



Series: Requests/Prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crime Lord!Jason, Dirty Talk, Impregnation Kink (kind of), M/M, Seriously this was just supposed to be dirty talk and all that, Thief!Dick, Unintentional emotions and plot occur, omega!dick, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDick_Hell/pseuds/JayDick_Hell
Summary: What started out as a simple heist of the notorious Red Hood's valuables turned into an alluring game of cat and mouse for Dick Grayson. He would slip in unseen, snatch something the man needed and vanish into the night on deft feet. Hood would figure out the missing item and come looking for the culprit, less and less angry each time.  They would banter and spar. The omega would taunt the alpha, slip around his grabs like he was made of water and tease him with soft, sensual words and vivid ideas before flying off into the night. Each time he escaped he took more than just a victory with him.The two were playing a game and they were both playing for keeps.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a super old request I got on Tumblr
> 
> Anon: "do you take alpha/omega prompts? if so, can I ask a really kinky sex talk or impregnation kink? ty! :>"
> 
> Uhh, this _did not_ turn out as naughty as it should have because apparently I can't help but cram Emotions into shit. Whoops. Still, I hope you enjoy it! Fun Fact: I was about 2k into this before I scrapped it entirely and started from scratch bcus it just wasn't working, so, y'know, that was fun.
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr: [JayDick-Hell](http://jaydick-hell.tumblr.com/)

What started out as a simple heist of the notorious Red Hood's valuables turned into an alluring game of cat and mouse for Dick Grayson. He would slip in unseen, snatch something the man needed and vanish into the night on deft feet. Hood would figure out the missing item and come looking for the culprit, less and less angry each time. They would banter and spar. The omega would taunt the alpha, slip around his grabs like he was made of water and tease him with soft, sensual words and vivid ideas before flying off into the night. Each time he escaped he took more than just a victory with him. It seemed both sides were playing for keeps. 

Red Hood never intended on confessing his infatuation, not to the coquettish thief. The way Dick danced around him and others was as frustrating as it was alluring. Yeah, he would admit he got a little jealous when the omega would use his charms on others to con them. It was just how the thief operated and it was a damn good tactic. After all, how many could turn down a pretty omega like _that?_ But, he never said anything for he had no claim on the man (even if he sorely wished he did). So, he took to the roofs after every little theft of his property and sought out that damned omega who stole a little bit of the man every time they clashed.

He grew bolder with his suggestions and flirted right back. It wasn't all he wanted to say and do, but it was enough for the gang leader. After all, he was supposed to be the scary and tough Red Hood. Waxing poetics in the moonlight to the thief who kept breaking into his hideout wouldn't exactly help maintain that reputation. Besides, he didn't want to scare the flighty omega away with serious advances. So, simple erotic flirtations would just have to do. And, hell, if they worked he certainly wouldn't complain. Dick figured tonight would be no different with their routine as the thief absconded into the night with some rather important intel.

He was busy working the locks of a roof access point when the familiar muffled 'thump' behind him alerted him to his dearest frienemy's arrival. He didn't bother to try and hide the smirk that curled up his lips when he rose gracefully and turned to face the Red Hood. The thief had a very good idea as to why the crime lord sought him out on this night. It might just have something to do with the sensitive shipping information he may or may not have stolen from Hood's office no more than four hours ago. The man was quick, Dick would give him that much. Giving him his best playful smile, the thief spoke up, voice coy in tone.

"Fancy meeting you here, Red. To what do I owe this _pleasure?"_

He let the words slide out with innuendo wrapping around them. It was their game and they've been playing for months now. Damn if Dick didn't enjoy it. When he didn't get flustered by the forwardness of Dick's sensuality, Hood could play it just as well. It certainly helped that the man was utterly gorgeous with his strong build and chiseled features. That trouble-making smirk that usually inhabited his features never failed to get the thief eager for another rematch. Not to mention that voice and those _thighs._ Yeah, Dick definitely wanted to stretch this game out as long as he could.

The way Hood stood there, stance wide and arms folded, utterly bleeding confidence, was so very enticing. He didn't even attempt to hide the way he checked out that fine physique as Jason just gave an amused little laugh.

"I think you know, Blue. Give me back the intel you stole."

At the words, Dick gave a most melodramatic gasp and laid a hand over his heart as if he'd been mortally offended. He truly knew how to play up the spotlight. It was one of the things that Jason came to find endearing about the man. They were both theatrical to some degree. Dick just had a tendency to act out on that theatricality more often than Jason. It was all part of his schtick as the world-class thief. He's pretty sure Selina and Dick liked to snicker with one another over the people that fell to their charm.

"As if I would _ever_ steal from you!"

There was a tone of faux-indignation coloring his words despite the fact that that is _exactly_ what he enjoys doing in his free time. Jason couldn't help but roll his eyes good-naturedly behind his domino. He took a 'threatening' step closer, though they both knew it was all part of their little game. The blows were soon to come, he was certain of it.

"Don't play cute with me."

He held out one hand in demand for his files. Meanwhile, Dick just gave that entertained little smirk again. Instead of giving Jason what he took, he stepped forward and laid a hand on Jason's arm. His expression turned into something close to chiding.

"Sweetheart, you should know by now that I don't _play_ cute. I _am_ cute."

The way he said it in such a factual tone had Jason laughing softly. Well, the thief wasn't wrong. It must have been a secret universal law that Dick was _always_ cute. It was both frustrating and unfair. Though, it left everyone (particularly Jason) with something very lovely to look at.

"Alright, you got me there. Now, can I _please_ have my files back?"

For a moment, Dick almost seemed surprised by the polite way Jason asked for his property. Usually, there'd be veiled - and sometimes open - threats, some attempts at snatching, and then their little tiff would begin. He was changing up the status quo by requesting rather than demanding. It threw the thief for a loop. Still, he could play along.

" _Please?_ Oh, now that sounds pretty coming from you. Wanna say it for me again?"

As he spoke, he drew even closer until they were nearly touching. Gently, he walked backward and guided Hood along with him with two hands on his jacket until his back was against the door he was previously breaking in to. There was that look on Jason's face again. The same look he got whenever Dick started getting particularly hedonic. It always sparked a little fire in Dick's belly. Then, he brought his face closer to the thief's and ghosted his lips from his jaw to his ear and whispered roughly to him.

_"Please."_

Dick was decidedly _not_ prepared for how deeply that one word affected him. A full body chill raced through him and his gut stirred. The game was changing rapidly and he had to race to catch up.

"Mm, now that _is_ convincing. But I just can't go home empty-handed, now can I?"

The hands that held Jason by his coat released their grip only to smooth over his chest piece. For as fetching as he usually found the crime lord's armor to be, he was cursing it in this moment. It'd be much nicer if it was simply _gone._ If there was nothing between them right now and he could really get a feel of those enticing muscles.

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty else out here for you to steal."

Jason's voice was quiet, just an alluring whisper as he continued to ghost a trail across Dick's neck and jaw. It was as if he _wanted_ to kiss the thief but just wouldn't. Goosebumps were left in the wake of his lips. Dick could think of a few different places he'd rather those lips be. He gave Hood a small, almost thoughtful smile as he contemplated what he said. A low hum followed suit.

"I suppose you're right. I think I'll start with-'

Rather than finish his words, he tilted his head to catch Jason in a soft, unexpected kiss. By the sharp inhale and the hands suddenly gripping his hips, Dick would say his 'theft' was a success. Jason let out a low, pleased groan as he pressed deeper into the kiss. Before it could go too far, Dick pulled his head back. The crime lord kept his hold on Dick's hips and rubbed circles over the area with his thumbs subconsciously. The way he gazed at the thief looked eerily close to awe.

"Yeah, that's a good start."

Dick's tone was light and playful before he nipped at Jason's lip. It drew an excited growl from the alpha. He couldn't suppress the shudder the racked his body at the thief's ministrations.

_"Fuck."_

The word slipped out without a thought, just a reaction to his growing arousal. Dick seemed to find it amusing if his little grin and laugh was anything to go by.

"Maybe, if you're good."

Just the _thought_ that Jason had a chance with him was enough to twist him all up inside. He was willing to bet that the thief didn't realize how heavy those words were to him. As he looked at the breath-taking omega, he couldn't help but move a hand to cup his face and bring their lips so close together, it was just a breath away from a kiss.

"You'll get a guy's hopes up talking like that, Blue."

He twisted the words to sound playful also, like it was all part of their game. Not like he was completely serious and the hope that he clung to was burning a little brighter now. Dick, in turn, gave him that risqué little smirk again. When he flicked his tongue out to run across Jason's lips, Jason nearly moaned.

"That the only thing of yours I'm getting up?"

There was an amused edge to his words and it caused Jason to hide his face in the crook of Dick's neck in embarrassment. It was in these rare moments that Dick was reminded that Jason was still pretty young, younger than him by a couple of years at least. The faint stain of crimson that Dick caught on his face before he ducked down to press distracting kisses to the thief's neck was utterly adorable. Dick ran a hand through the other man's black hair and gave a soft, reassuring groan as Jason nipped his throat lightly.

"I hate these fuckin' suppressors."

The muffled words were definitely unexpected. This was new. Dick wore suppressors so nobody could identify him by scent _and_ in case he ever got caught. No need to let them know about his desirable caste. Jason only found out because he managed to track the thief to one of his hideouts and caught the scent all over the place. His reaction had been _hilarious._

"You catch my scent _once_ and suddenly you're insatiable."

Those kisses worked their way up to his jaw and the corner of his mouth. This was definitely something Dick could get used to.

"What can I say? You smell so good I could just eat you out."

Well, it certainly seemed like the Red Hood stepped up his banter game. He got a downright filthy grin from the gangster, which Dick returned with equal interest.

" _Ooh,_ is that an offer?"

Jason tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth before rumbling out a response.

"Any day of the week, baby."

"Guess I'll have to check my schedule."

The words came out gasped as Hood spread his legs with a knee and pressed closer to him. Jason knew that Dick was interested to some degree but he didn't think he'd be so open about it. He figured the thief would play with his words, make Jason chase after him like the dog he was. This level of willingness was unexpected but _fuck_ was it hot. He wanted to see just how far he could push this until the flirt inevitably pulled back and took up their seemingly endless game of 'catch me if you can' again.

He ran his tongue up the omega's throat and pressed a biting kiss at the juncture of his jaw, always careful not to break the skin. Marking the man up without his prior go-ahead was a big no-no. That didn't mean he couldn't revel in showering the thief with open-mouthed kisses all across his golden flesh. He flicked a tongue across Dick's sensitive scent glands, drawing out the most arousing moan Jason's ever heard. He couldn't help but grind up against the older criminal in a wanton fashion. The sensation of Dick's fingers tugging at his hair and digging into the exposed portion of skin on the back of his neck only had him rolling his hips harder against the black-clad man. Not for the first time did he curse those gloves he wore. The bite of Dick's nails in his skin would feel _amazing._

His head was tugged back and before he could get a good look at the licentious look on Dick's face, their lips were crushed together in a feral sort of kiss. It was rough and filthy and everything Jason _loved._ It absolutely stole his breath away. That burning feeling in his chest spread throughout his whole body, setting him ablaze for this damn thief. Every bit of want and _need_ he felt for the man was poured into the kiss, bringing it to electric levels. It was safe to say Dick had never experienced a kiss so intense in his life. When Jason pulled back, it was with a degree of reluctance. Though, he only pulled back so far as to murmur to Dick.

"What do you want, Blue?"

It was a weighted question. Even with the whiteout lenses, Dick could _feel_ the heat of Jason's stare. Knew what he was _really_ asking. Knew it wasn't just a surface level question but delving into this game of theirs. Trying to put a name to their little dance. It twisted something in Dick. Commitment was something foreign to him. Nobody really bothered to stick around for the thief who flew from city to city before. It rose odd feelings in the man. True to his nature, he deflected the serious nature of the inquiry with a charming grin.

"Well, a couple billion dollars would be nice."

That got an almost sad smile from Hood. It was clearly what he didn't want to hear, but it was also what he expected. From all their little bouts and run-ins, he's gleaned enough about the unstable hurricane that is Robin the Wonder Thief to know this was a very sensitive area. But, he wouldn't give up. This omega, this beautiful, talented, crazy omega had the crime lord wrapped around his damn finger. If there was anyone worth fighting for, it was him.

The forlorn look his answer brought to Red Hood's face tugged at Dick. He didn't want to see that look on the man any longer. So, he pressed a kiss to the man's cheek then his lips before talking.

"And what do _you_ want, Red?"

It was light, clearly holding a different tenor than the way Jason had asked it. Just a cursory inquisition. Still, it garnered a heated stare in response.

_"You."_

"Ooh?"

It was all he could conjure in response to the intense, too-honest response. Jason, as if sensing the door closing on him, nipped a distracting line to his ear before continuing on in a rough whisper.

"Yeah. Wanna take you down, spread those pretty thighs wide open-'

To accentuate his words, he ran his hands down those tantalizing hips and gripped the back of Dick's thighs. In a show of just how strong the man was, Jason lifted Dick effortlessly. The way the thief wrapped his legs around his waist was almost reflexive. He was practically _purring_ with satisfaction at the change of pace. Jason leaned close to his ear to whisper sensually, drawing a shudder from Dick.

'-and fuck you until you're screaming for me."

That seemed to effectively draw attention away from the sensitive subject and bring it right back down to carnality. Dick let out a soft, breathy laugh as he rolled his hips and tugged at those black locks.

"Face it, you'll be the one screaming for _me_ , handsome."

The mental image of all the ways Dick could get him to be so loud was unbelievably erotic. He'd love for each and every one of those scenarios to play out. That was another thing he loved about Dick. He wasn't the stereotypical omega. Wasn't dainty or submissive. Didn't cave to the first alpha who wanted him. He was headstrong, knew what he wanted and how to get it. Jason had no doubt he'd have the alphas submitting to _him_ if that was his desire. _Fuck_ , he'd love for that to happen.

"That sounds like a challenge."

_"Maybe it is."_

Jason bared his teeth in a wild grin. Wrestling the omega for control was easily one of the hottest things he's ever experienced. The prospect of wrestling for dominance in bed had his cock throbbing. That feral minx grin only added fuel to the fire. He really knew how to play with all of Jason's buttons like he was a damn piano.

"What else do you want, Red?"

That sweet, suggestive tone combined with the fingers stroking through his hair and lips hovering just over his skin had Jason swallowing thickly. He _definitely_ didn't think this is how things would escalate but he was enjoying it immensely. That lascivious look he was getting from the omega gave clue that he was just as into this, which, admittedly, surprised Jason. He always felt it was just a game to Robin. Mark this as a time he's happy to be wrong. Jason teased a portion of his neck between his teeth before answering.

"Wanna fuck you 'til I'm the only one you can think of. 'Til my name is the only one on your lips. 'Til you see me in _everyone_ you flirt with."

As he spoke, he ground against the thief. All those sweet little sounds he was drawing from Dick only inspired him to keep going. Those secret fantasies came tumbling from his lips onto Dick's heated skin. Things he dared not utter or hope for before were being brought to the light as their bodies rolled against each other.

"Wanna mark up your whole body so everyone knows who wrecked you so good."

Little nips were dotted across Dick's throat and chin, punctuating his sentence. He felt so unbelievably hard right now that he was seriously contemplating on just taking off his cup. It was really hindering the sweet friction he was searching for and it was only serving to make him all the more wild with the rough rolling of his hips. That only looked to be a bonus for Dick as he gasped and clung to his shoulders, body reverberating the eager actions with equal fervor.

_"More."_

The word was drawn out with a moan, sending needles of desire down Jason's spine. He couldn't help but deliver whatever Dick wanted.

"Wanna watch you arch under me. Watch you ride me like that's what you were fuckin' made for. Bend and twist you to your limits."

His hands wandered from the omega's waist to the arms around his neck and shoulders. He pulled them back, intertwined their fingers, then pinned Dick's arms against the wall, high above his head. He seemed to be enjoying the restraint if the pleased mewl was any indicator. Fuck, every little sound that came from him, every aroused action just drove Jason to the brink of sanity. He could barely think straight as he continued his filthy admissions.

"Wanna see that gorgeous face twist as I make you come undone. See what you look like with my cum on that pretty mouth."

Just to drive the point home, he ran his tongue across those plump lips. Dick caught his mouth in a fierce kiss. The expertise with which he moved his tongue sent all sorts of dirty images through his head. He kind of wanted to find whoever taught Dick to kiss like a fucking God and snap their neck. When he pulled back they were both short of breath, but still, he continued speaking.

"Wanna stretch you around me, fill you up, fuckin' knot you."

Stuck in the haze of primal lust, Jason started letting things slip he probably shouldn't. Those fantasies meant for mates coming out of his mouth without him meaning to let them out. There was an amused look somewhere under the desire clouding Dick's features.

"You wanna knot me, huh?"

It was meant to come out teasing, and for the most part it _did_ , but there was some genuine arousal in the question. Imagining being so utterly filled by the man, claimed in _that_ way. It stirred something within him. Now that the image was there it wouldn't leave. He'd never had the desire to be knotted before, was quite against it actually. But Red Hood? Well, he seemed to be the gleaming exception here.

_"Yeah."_

He growled it out, rugged and low in Dick's ear as he instinctively buried his nose into the omega's scent glands, seeking the aroma that was masked under a patch. He switched up his grip so only one hand was pinning Dick's arms and the other roamed across his body lewdly. Dick let his head loll to the side, exposing an enticing portion of his throat for the alpha. It sent a primal thrill through the man to see even that sliver of submission. Still, he didn't bite down too hard. He knew where the line lay, at least for the moment. It seemed to grow blurrier with every passing second.

"The big bad alpha wants to wreck me?"

There was no hiding the aroused buck of his hips at the question. Dick _definitely_ noticed. The provocative way he spoke was a clear taunt. When Dick grinned, all teeth and challenge, Jason snarled. Every cell in his body felt like it was buzzing with a current of insatiable _need._

"I'd ruin you for everyone else, Pretty Bird. _Nobody_ would be able to fuck you the way I would."

There was a little more possession in his voice than he meant but he couldn't help it. Jason never felt a desire so pervasive and deep before. He swore to ruin the thief but the thief beat him to the punch. He's certain he couldn't see another the same way he sees this man. Wouldn't bend for another the way he does Dick. He was the one ruined and he felt it only fair to do the same to the culprit.

"My, that's a bold statement."

The deep, almost savage way Jason spoke to him, the surety of his words, it sent chills through his body. He couldn't help but reward Jason with pleased little moans.

"Let's call it a guarantee."

Jason's voice was muffled as he pressed eager kisses to whichever patch of flesh his lips could find.

"Aww, not a challenge?"

" _No._ You'd be too busy on my cock to test anyone else."

Even though Dick's voice had been light and teasing, it brought the heat of jealousy flaring up within the crime boss. He knew he had no claim over the omega, couldn't stop the man from making his own choices of who to lay with, but that didn't mean he'd like it. Dick, in turn, found it almost cute how aggressive he was on the topic. It was the fact that Dick _knew_ he would never really try to control him like that that brought forth the endearment. No matter how much he barked about it, he'd never force the omega into a corner. His interest in the alpha only grew from that knowledge.

"So confident, Little Wing. _I like it._ You wanna take me in my heat?"

The inquiry nearly knocked the breath from Jason. There were few times more intimate for a pair to share than a heat. He wasn't sure if Dick was inquiring seriously or just working him up all the more. If it was the later, then it was _definitely_ working. Fuck, he hasn't felt this horny since his last rut. And Dick had on _suppressors_. If he wasn't, Jason isn't sure just what he would have done.

"Absolutely."

It was that guttural, almost desperate whisper again. How could one person affect him so deeply? Finally, he dropped the grip on Dick's arms all together and stepped back just enough to wrap his arms around the omega.

"Fucking's one thing, baby. Sharing a heat is something else. _Why_ should I choose to share it with you?"

Dick's voice was soft, just as much an alluring caress as the hand stroking through Jason's hair and down his back. There was that familiar bedeviling taunt again. He liked to push at the alpha, see how far he could go. How far _Jason_ would go. It never failed to get a reaction from the man, much to Dick's delight.

"Cus I'd take real good care of you. Who would do you better?"

And Dick really believed him. It was rare for Dick to actually feel like someone was interested in more than just fucking. He knew Hood would take care of him and he couldn't think of anyone that would be better for him. Still, he likes to tease the man and see all that alpha dominance come to light. What can he say? He liked a _challenge._

"Mm, I dunno. Slade seems pretty interes-"

The reaction was instantaneous. Jason's loud snarl cut him off before he could finish. Really, Dick had no interest in the older assassin. That didn't mean he couldn't play around.

"God, _not_ him. You can do better."

"Aww, jealous? But he's so _strong._ He'd certainly father some fine kids."

_'No',_ Jason thought immediately. He was intensely envious just at the prospect of another person - of _Slade_ \- not only touching Dick but impregnating him. It twisted a white-hot fury in his chest. He ground against the omega roughly in possession, drawing out a pleased keen from Dick. _'I want to be that one.'_ The heated way they rocked against each other toed the line of dry fucking on the Gotham rooftop. There was some satisfaction to be had in the fact that Dick was here with  _him,_ moaning for  _him._  

" _He's_ off his fuckin' rocker. _I'd_ be a better choice for a father."

He didn't even think as he spoke. It was brought on by his desire and spite. Once what he said registered in his head, Jason buried his face back into Dick's neck and continued kissing him, hoping to distract him from his covetous wishes. Even the harsh way he rutted against the omega didn't dissuade Dick from following that train of thought.

"Would you now?"

The genuine interest that shone through Dick's gasped question caught Jason off-guard. He'd thought he messed up by proposing such an idea but he was wrong (again).

"I absolutely would. Imagine it, Blue. The way I'd fill you. The way you'd look carrying my child. So fuckin' gorgeous."

He tried to paint an enticing image for the thief; to tempt Dick in the same way he's been tempted. The picture of this obscenely gorgeous and seemingly untouchable omega swollen with his kid tantalized him more than he'd care to admit. Jason knew he wasn't the only one to fantasize about it, knew his list of competition was damn long, but that did nothing to temper that desire. If anything, it only stoked the flames further. He wanted to mark Dick up, fill him so completely, get the omega pregnant and let _everyone_ know they were too late. _They_ couldn't touch him. _They_ weren't good enough to be chosen.

Dick, meanwhile, was having something close to an internal crisis. It was rather awkward timing because he was also so incredibly turned on right now it was almost painful. Fuck if Hood wasn't making him want to give in this very second. He might not want kids right now but hearing the almost reverent way Jason spoke of it made him wonder _'what if'._ Dealing with the odd array of emotions in the way he only knew how, Dick gave him an obscene smirk and deflected again.

"You just wanna be called Daddy, don't you?"

Jason let out a husky laugh at that. He teased Dick's earlobe between his teeth before responding.

"Shit, ya caught me."

The thief just chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Well, _Daddy_ , how else are you gonna convince me?"

At this point, there wasn't much convincing needed for the omega. He was more than ready to shed a few layers and pin this alpha down, or maybe _be_ pinned down. They'll have to see who wins that little fight. Dick just wanted to hear him beg a little more.

"What if I ask nicely?"

Jason knew the wily thief well enough by now to know what he wanted. Knew to press a biting, bruising kiss to his lips and whisper the plea.

" _Pretty please?"_

The grip on Jason's hair tightened ever so slightly in response, elucidating to how much Dick liked that. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing Jason plead. It was such a lovely sound.

"An alpha begging? Now that's _hot._ "

And damn if that isn't the truth. It wasn't often that an alpha openly submitted to an omega, especially one in such a powerful and notorious position as the Red Hood. Hell, ordinarily Jason _wouldn't_ submit to anyone, hated being under anyone's control, but Dick? The thought was more enticing than he would have imagined. Almost as appealing as the idea of holding the mouthy omega down and making him fall to pieces.

Dick caught Jason's face in both hands and drowned him in a fiery kiss. He stole the man's breath once more with his skillful ministrations and the intense passion in ever flick and twist of his tongue. Then, he pulled back, leaving Jason chasing his lips for more. He granted the man one more heated kiss before speaking.

"Okay, Red. You got me."

The surprise that colored Jason's feature was as obvious as it was sweet.

"Wait, really?"

Did he really think Dick was _that_ dedicated to messing with him and not entirely interested in the absurdly handsome man? Well, looks like he had to prove Jason wrong over and _over_. That was something he was looking forward to. With a tempting grin and nod, he affirmed Jason's hopes.

" _Really._ Now, I think there's a bed somewhere we could be warming. And a couch. And a table. Also the shower. Maybe the counters an- _Oomph!_ '

He didn't even get to finish his teasing before the alpha scooped him up and beat a hasty retreat toward one of their hideouts. There was no way in hell Jason was going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. That 'really' was all he needed to hear and he was off like a rocket. The two were playing a game and they were both playing for keeps. Victory seemed inevitable for them both as the only thing they were looking to win was the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fun Fact: the last bit of actual explicit porn I wrote was so long ago, it was still called a 'Lemon' and A/B/O wasn't a thing. So, yeah, I had some fun research to do. (do people really write it so they just...have anal sex and get pregnant? Or do omegas with penises (like Dick) have a second set of reproductive organs that enable them to get pregnant? I'm unclear on that whole thing lol)
> 
> Also, to clear up confusion as to why Dick is still referred to as 'Robin' rather than 'Nightwing'. He's a thief, never raised by Bruce (basically Chantaje but ABO) and he never had that convo with Supes about 'Knightwing' to inspire the name change. _If_ I decide to expand on the whole Thief/Gang Leader verse, I'll go more into detail on all that shit. Like before, that isn't the focus of this one-shot lol


End file.
